You Will Only Break My Heart
by Evelyn208
Summary: "I don't want to make love to you, Edward," I purred. "I want to f... you." How far will Bella go to convince Edward to share her bed? Rated M. Slight OOC. Bella/Edward with an appearance from Bella/Mike and Emmett everyone else implied! One Shot


"I don't want to make love to you, Edward," I purred. "I want to .... you." How far will Bella go to convince Edward to share her bed? Rated M. Slight OOC.

--

Edward pulled me into him and kissed my hair.

"Hey," I said, blushing. My pulse skyrocketed. I didn't even have to look up at him to see him smile as my body betrayed me. I didn't want my boyfriend to lust for my blood, I wanted him to lust my body.

"Hey," he answered smoothly. "How was class?"

We were in the cafeteria, and I wasn't hungry. At least not for food.

I ignored him and turned to face him. "You desire me, right?" I asked with a frown on my face. "Not just my body but _me_?"

"Of course I do, Bella" he said gently. "It is just too dangerous and a risk that I can't take."

Ugh! He was just so impossible. This was like a performance we had rehearsed so many times. We have had this argument countless times and it infuriated me.

"But don't you love me?" I whispered, leaning into him and being absolutely enveloped into his golden eyes.

"You know I do," he whispered, holding me steady.

"Show me how much you love me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Will chocolate and flowers do?" he laughed.

"I hate you!" I said hitting his chest. Ouch. I know that hurt me than it did him. It just wasn't fair! I was going to stamp my feet but I remember what Jake said about that.

Edward frowned. "Bella, I want our first time to mean something. When I make love to you, and I promise we will when you are immortal, I want you to feel everything I feel for you. I don't want to be so scared of hurting you that it wouldn't be..." he trailed off and I was more infuriated then when he started his stupid, pathetic explanation. How dare he!

"I don't want to make love to you, Edward," I purred, "I want to fuck you."

The shock on Edwards face lasted only half a second. I knew why, we never used dirty language around each other. I grinned.

"Ahh," he moaned softly. God! Didn't he know what he was doing to me? What sane man would moan to his girlfriend and not put out?

I looked up to see the Cullens at their table. Jasper was looking at Alice sheepishly and she seemed absorbed in her jewellery, obviously trying to focus on anything but me talking about fucking her brother. Rosalie looked insanely amused and Emmett! He looked like a child in a toy store! He loved the conversation.

I went to look back at Edward but Mike caught my attention. He was staring at me and Edward, still in very close proximity. He was nearly drooling.

I giggled and pulled back from Edward.

"Perhaps you need the right motivation?" I said in a very happy grin as I considered my plan.

His eyes narrowed. He knew I was up to something. This conversation always ended in me sulking, if I was happy it was bad _bad_ news. Thinking of Alice, I decided to consider a lot of plans so Edward wouldn't be able to tell which one I was really considering...

I walked around Edward and went over to talk to Mike. His eyes lit up.

"Hey Arizona!" he grinned. "You and Cullen sure look cosy," he said slyly.

I rolled my eyes. "Not enough for my liking," I said. I leaned in closer. Mike's eyes widened in surprise. "To tell you the truth," I said as my face was inches from his, "I think Edward might be gay." I paused for dramatic effect, and I heard Emmett's booming laughter. I smiled. "I mean, I'm not ugly am I?" I pouted. "What does a girl have to do around here to get fucked?"

It took everything I had not to laugh myself, firstly at Mike's expression, and second at how I imagined Edward was reacting to this conversation.

Mike was shocked. Totally shell shocked. I think this is the first I have seen him lost for words.

I leaned in closer for the kill. "Maybe you want to come over this afternoon after school?" I smiled sweetly. "I'm really itching for a good time..."

He gulped. "I don't know... does Cullen know.. umm.. what you are.. um... " he trailed off, lost for words.

"Oh don't worry about him, his folks are taking him camping after lunch. He wont suspect a thing." I winked.

Mike was looking over my shoulder. "Uh, he seems the jealous type." He looked real worried. I could have danced. Obviously, I was getting the desired reaction.

"So that's a no?" I pouted.

"Uh.."

I leaned into him, and felt his erection against my legs. I was so glad I decided to wear a skirt today!

"Open invitation. At 4pm my place?" I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards our friends table. Jessica was shooting daggers at me but the others just looked surprised. Especially Lauren. Maybe she thought she had a chance at Edward now?

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I wasn't approached by Edward or Alice, or any of the Cullens. I didn't see Mike, and that was fine with me. I thought about what might happen today. Would Edward hang outside my house at 4pm? What would he expect I would do?

I was looking at the clock, and it was inching to 4pm. I heard the doorbell, and I was wondering if it was Mike or Edward. I half expected Edward to kill Mike (or at least convince him to go home) and take his place. I had the sexiest clothes I owned on and went to answer the door.

Standing there was.... Mike. I sighed in disappointment.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said enthusiastically.

I looked to the forest and saw a glimmer of movement. There was no way that wasn't Edward lurking out there. I grinned.

"Come on in, Mike."

I grabbed his hands and walked upstairs to my room. I sat on the edge of the bed and spread my legs wide. He would be able to see my sexy red lingerie under my skirt. I unbuttoned the tight blouse and slid out of the skirt. I had my hottest red number on underneath.

"Oh my god," Mike whispered. I smiled and beckoned him closer.

Mike pushed me onto the bed and shoved his rough hands under my panties. I suppose he was trying to finger my cunt but did he even know where it was? Was this supposed to be pleasurable? He ripped my underwear off. I nearly slapped him. Did he know how much this shit cost?

So what does he do next? You fucking guessed it, he stuck his disgusting pathetic excuse for a dick in my pussy with no foreplay. Um, what the fuck Newton? Is this guy a virgin? Oh please dear God, what have I done to deserve this shit?

Oh right. Never mind.

He had to have pumped like twice, maybe three times before grunting and coming inside of me. I rolled my eyes. I've felt better pleasures from Edward just LOOKING at me.

Ugh, what a goddamn nightmare.

"That was great, baby," Mike babbled. "Can we do this again sometime?"

I just looked at him blankly and passed him his shirt. He already had his pants on.

I avoided the question. "See you at school," I said quietly.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK! This totally backfired. I zoned out for a minute and when I refocused my eyes I could see the back of Newton going down the stairs.

I sighed loudly and went to have a shower. To clean this excuse of a man off me. I hope I woke up soon. After my shower, my bad dream turned nightmare as I saw Edward on my bed with a smirk worthy of Satan on his face.

I just looked at him screaming in my head. _I dare you too, son. Ill roast you alive._

His grin just exploded on his face. I rolled my eyes but laid down on my bed with him.

I looked up at him. He was amused.

"You aren't mad." I said. It wasn't a question; I could tell he wasn't mad in the slightest. The question was WHY?

"Alice told me what would happen," he explained. "I thought it might be more punishment to actually let it happen than anything I could ever do to you." He shook with silent laughter.

I was going to win the eye rolling contest.

"But you are always so jealous! How could you not want to rip Mike limb from limb?"

"I like to watch" he purred.

I so did not know how to take that.

"By the way, Emmett has volunteered to be the pimp the next time you decide your physical needs aren't being met, because apparently I'm gay."

I was about to roll my eyes out of their sockets.

"Well, seeing as you are gay," I said seethingly, "perhaps Emmett can show you a good time!"

Edward chuckled and I heard a booming laughter coming from outside. Oh no! Emmett saw my humiliating encounter too?

I looked up to see Emmett at my window. "We did that last night," Emmett winked.

I burst out laughing and rolled on top of Edward. "May I have my way with you now?"

Edward looked up earnestly.

"You always have."


End file.
